Risking It All
by Jarahfan
Summary: 2 years after Jeffrey has sent Marah to Paris : Marah is in trouble and turns to the one man that she has alway trusted. Can Jeffrey reach her in time ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Thunder and lightening battered the old brick building. A small light on the oak desk was the only beacon in the darkness. A fear-provoking fall storm had torn through the Midwest earlier that evening with high winds and pelting rain. It was now lashing out its fury over Springfield. The old building creaked and groaned at the power of the storm. Piles of legal briefs and books open to various cases covered the oak desk. Cups of old coffee sat precariously on the edges of desks and shelves long forgotten. It was going to be another long night as Jeffrey O'Neill got up and stretched his neck from side to side trying to get the kinks out. Jeffrey went over to the coffee pot to pour a cup but taking a look at the sludge that was in the pot decided not to take a chance. He couldn't remember the last time that he had made a pot of coffee. He wasn't sure when Samantha, his assistant, had either. She had long left the building to go home. He instead opened up the small bar fridge and pulled out a cold water. It would have to do.

Jeffrey sat back down in his comfy burgundy leather chair and looked at the computer screen. It was opened to a page of West Law dealing with current precedents on financial fraud. Jeffrey looks down at the umpteenth brief filed by Sarah Horowitz. She was going to make it interesting and not let her client go down without a fight. This was her 10th brief in only a couple of days. She was definitely going to earn her $ 400/hr that she was billing. It was going to be a long case. Jeffrey sits down reading the brief " And as such my client Olivia Spencer Lewis had no for withstanding knowledge... " Jeffrey curses and realizes that he has read this particular paragraph over twenty times in the last hour. It was obvious his mind wasn't on his work. He throws the paper to the ground in frustration, in the process knocking over the huge mountain of documents sitting unsteadily on the edge of the table. The land on the floor with a clunk scattering in every direction." Great another mess for me to clean up. When is there not something ? " Jeffrey moves his arm to pick up the papers and knocks over his water bottle spilling the clear contents all over the stack of mail on his desk . " Damn ! Can nothing go right tonight for a change ? " Jeffrey catches the bottle with one hand before it completely empties its contents in the process soaking his grey shirt. Jeffrey gets up and undoes the cuffs of his shirt. He pulls up the shirt and rolls up the edges. Jeffrey mumbles to himself. He walks over and grabs some napkins and tries to wipe up the water puddle on his desk. No point he would do that in the morning. Jeffrey looks out the window at the storm rumbling over the lake. Angry bolts of lightening slapped the water with a flash and hiss. Large rumbles of thunder growled in the distance. Jeffrey shivers at the sound. It was a nasty storm outside just like the storm that was raging inside of him. No matter how much he tried to concentrate on work he should have known that it would be useless. Jeffrey brushes a hand across his forehead trying to get his light brown hair away from his eyes. His mind wasn't on the law it was thousands of miles away.

Long slender fingers more suited to cutting and designing glamorous couture dresses gripped the steering wheel in a death grip trying to keep the small car on the road. Wind howled outside throwing branches as if they were twigs on the road. The rain pelted down making the road slick and precarious. The only sounds permeating the silence other than the cracks of thunder were the increased breathing of the young woman driving the car and the windshield wipers groaning and straining to remove the rain from the windshield. Dark brown eyes darted between the dark ominous road ahead and the rear view mirror. They weren't there. She had eluded them for now. Now she needed to figure out what to do with the car. She couldn't drive it anymore. She needed to ditch it and find something else. Marah brushed a lock of chestnut hair out of her face that had fallen out of her make shift braid. Marah could feel her heart beating out of her chest. How had they found her so soon ? She had been careful not to leave a trail. Think how did they find her ? She looks down at her wallet and curses realizing that she had been using her credit cards. " You idiot that is how they found you. You were leaving a paper trail. Dante warned you about that. You can't leave a trail...who knows how far this goes up ? " Dante... She needed to figure out what to do next ? " Just calm down and think Marah. You have gotten yourself out of some pretty sticky situations. This is no different. Use your head. " Marah takes a deep cleansing breath and lightens her grip on the steering wheel. Marah looks up ahead and sees a sign for Saint Martin de Grau. It wasn't that far away. She could make it there. But what would she do with the papers ? Who could she trust with them ? How far did this go up ? She needed someone that she could trust... only one person that she knew. But what could he do ? She needed his help.

_" What if something happens or something goes wrong ? "_

_" Nothings going to go wrong Marah. You won't need my help. "_

" Well you were wrong about that Jeffrey. I need your help now more than ever. "

Marah picks up her cell phone and begins to dial his number at the Beacon. He probably wasn't there anymore but she still needed to try. Marah gets Jeffrey's answering machine. She had listened to his voice a couple of times after leaving Springfield. It was calming and soothing. She called his answering machine never leaving a message just wanting to hear his voice. " Hi This is Jeffrey sorry I'm out of the room right now. But if you want to leave me a message go right ahead. " Beep.

Marah is hesitant at first. What could she say to him after all this time. She had left Springfield over 2 years ago.

"Jeffrey...it's Marah. I know you never expected to hear my voice again but... I don't know who else I can call. I need your help again one last time..."

Just then Marah voice stops in mid sentence as she sees the headlights in the rear view mirror. Marah's heart speeds up. They couldn't have found her already. There was no way. The headlights got closer and closer as the vehicle approached Marah's car. Marah pushed down on the accelerator. No luck the small car was no comparison to the large truck. It closed the distance within a couple of seconds.

" Jeffrey... help me. I need your help. Please ! "

Marah dropped the cell phone on the seat still on. She felt herself fall forward and push back as the back end of her small car was bashed by the truck. This continuously happened. She tried to drive faster but it was no use. The predator could smell blood and wanted the small car. She needed to get out of here. She needed to get away from them. Marah tried to look in the rear view mirror but it was impossible. There was only the glare of two headlights like a menacing predator with it's prey in it's sight. Another crash bang as her car was being pushed off the road. Marah tried to push down on the breaks. There was screech and whine as the car tried to stop from being pushed off the side of the road into the trees. It was no use. It wasn't powerful enough. The final sound that pierced the cold night was a scream as the small car was pushed off the road into a underbrush.

" Jeffrey ! "

Jeffrey brushes off the feeling of nervousness and the shiver that had come over him. It was just the thunderstorm. He hated thunderstorms. He had since he was a child. Jeffrey cowers hearing another crash of lightening. Jeffrey looks down at his desk and notices that he has knocked over a photo of Cassie and the children. It had been taken at Christmas on the farm. It had been their first real Christmas together. RJ and Will had been so excited to see him show up with the large bag of toys. Tammy was even starting to come around to the idea. Jeffrey picks up the picture and cleans it off with a handkerchief. He sits back down in the comfy burgundy chair.

He wishes that he and Cassie had not had that fight earlier. There seemed to be more and more lately. Cassie wanted a commitment and Jeffrey wasn't sure if he was ready. If he would ever be ready again. Cassie had pushed him and pulled out a photo and news article about Marah that she had found in his jacket pocket. She questioned if it was as always about Marah. The wrinkled news article was announcing Marah's engagement to Dante Mariucci, the son of the owner of the fashion house that she worked at. Marah looked stunning in the picture in a one sleeved emerald green biased cocktail dress. She looked all prim and proper. Marah still looked the same but her eyes looked sad that is what he had thought when he had first seen the picture. But he was probably reading more into it. Cassie thought he had moved on with his life. Jeffrey told her that he had moved on with his life just like she had but he couldn't offer her a commitment yet. Cassie had said that she would give him some time. Cassie said that she would but it had been a long time. She needed some assurances. He couldn't not right now. Lately he just couldn't get Marah out of his mind.

Cassie had kept pushing him. She had seen the wistful look in his eyes. If he still cared for Marah then why had he not gone to Paris to get her. The Antimonius case had been done for over a year and a half now. He no longer worked for the Justice Department. Jeffrey had quit the Justice Department because he had lost too much because of it. He had just wanted to finish the Antimonious case. It had consumed his life for 5 long gruelling years. Jeffrey had thought of going to Paris and looking for Marah but he had always talked himself out of it. What would he say to her if he ever saw Marah again ? How could he explain why he sent her away ? He was unsure. He wouldn't be able to explain why he had left her at the airport over a year and a half ago. She was getting married. She had moved on with her life. So why did the feeling of her getting married put a huge knot in his stomach. He had told her to move on with her life. That was what she was doing ? So why did it bug him so much. Cassie had pushed him about it. She had seen the conflict in his pale green eyes. She had walked over and touched his face looking at him in the eyes. Jeffrey finally admitted that he still loved Marah. He probably always would but her life was better now. Cassie looked finally relieved that he had admitted it. There had always been Marah between them. Reva had warned her when they had gotten together that Marah would always be there. Cassie had always known deep down that she would never completely have his heart. Marah had his heart still. Jeffrey had remarked to her that it was the same way with her. Richard still had a huge piece of her heart. Jeffrey still silently questioned if she did not see Richard when she looked at him. He had always wondered but they had had huge fights about it when he had even mentioned it. Cassie said she had moved on. He hadn't moved on. Jeffrey had left the farm carrying his jacket. He had looked back for a moment. He had told Cassie that he was unsure when he would be home. She wasn't surprised. She suggested that he go to his suite at the Beacon if he ever left the office tonight. He needed to figure out what he wanted. Jeffrey looked at his watch it was almost 2am. It was going to be another long night.

Lately, he just couldn't get this nagging feeling out of his head that something was wrong. He was unsure why but he couldn't deny it. It had become stronger over the last couple of days. Jeffrey opens the bottom drawer of his desk and pulls out the bottle of scotch that he kept in there. He finds a relatively clean coffee cup and pours some of the scotch in. He takes a long sip of the fiery amber liquid. Jeffrey brushes some hair out of his face and looks around his office. " Marah...why are you always there. Why can't I get you out of my head and heart ? I know you have a better life. I can see that but still...did I really make the right choice sending you away all that time ago? Would you accept me back into your life if you saw me again ?... No she would be furious with you. She would have every right. You sent her away without warning her. She thought that you were starting a new beginning a kick-start so to speak but instead she got kicked in the gut. " It wasn't as if he didn't want to go with her. He had imagined what it would have been like to have taken the trip with her. To see Paris through her eyes… to make love all night…. to walk along the Seine holding hands…. share a bottle of wine at a small cafe. But there was always that damn case. He had to finish it. He had no choice. He couldn't let her stay or else she would have gotten hurt. Salerno would have made sure of that. Jeffrey flashes back to when he agreed to let Danny take a pot-shot at him to help bolster his story with Salerno. If Marah had been there….he never would have forgiven himself if she had gotten hurt. That would have torn him apart to see her hurt. Jeffrey gets up and walks over to the window. He finishes his scotch. He looks out at the ebony sky streaked by lightening bolts. Thunder rumbled in the distance. " You made the right choice. Look she's getting married and has moved on with her life. Now its your time. Either try to make a life with Cassie or move on but don't leave both of your lives in limbo. You've done that for too long. " It wasn't fair to Cassie or the children or himself. It was time to make a choice. Jeffrey realizes that he can't look at the papers anymore and decides to head back to his room at the Beacon. He would figure out what to do in the morning. He felt exhausted. Maybe tonight he would finally sleep. Jeffrey looks down on his desk and notices a manila envelope with all his other mail. He hadn't seen that before probably because it was buried under legal briefs. He would deal with it in the morning... yet there was a part of him nagging at him to open it.

Jeffrey picks up the manila envelope. It was about letter size with an airmail stamp on it. He picks up and reads the address " Jean Paul Lavoisier 101 Rue St. Germain, Paris France." It was dated a couple of days ago. What was this about? Jeffrey got a sinking feeling in his gut. Something didn't feel right. Jean Paul was a friend of his that worked for the Paris police department. What could Jean Paul be sending him papers about ? Jeffrey grabs a letter opener and tentatively opens the document. He pulls out the papers inside gingerly. He can feel his heart in his throat. It was hard to breath. He begins reading the note.

" Dear Jeffrey,

I wish I didn't have to write you about this but I figured that you should find out this from a friend rather than through the news or authorities. I am sorry to do this my old friend. It's about a friend of yours that you asked me to watch over a year ago. It's about Marah."

Marah... the rest of the paper turned to a blur. A warning about Marah. What had happened? Nothing could have happened to her. He would never have forgiven himself. Jeffrey shakily pours another glass of scotch. He downs the glass in one long sip. Jeffrey begins to read the rest of the letter while offering up a silent prayer that nothing had happened to his Marah.

" I don't know how to tell you this but Marah has been caught up in a dangerous situation. There is no way to soften the blow but she's been charged with the first degree murder of Dante Mariucci, the son of Theodore Marriucci who runs ' Heavenly Knights '... "

Murder ? His Marah. Mariucci ? That was her fiancé. That nagging feeling he had when he had seen her picture. The sad eyes. What had happened to his Marah ? There was no way. He didn't believe it the first time when she was charged with the murder of Carrie Caruthers. Marah didn't have a mean bone in her body. She couldn't kill someone in cold blood. There had to be something wrong. She had to have been pushed or provoked. She never would have killed someone in cold blood.

" and fleeing of a crime scene. She has not been seen since 2 weeks ago. There's been a country wide warrant for her arrest for the murder. I'll send you more information when I get it. I can be reached as always at my home in Paris at 10-11-555-3401. I am sorry to have to tell you this.

Jean Paul. "

Jeffrey was stunned at what he was reading. There was no way that this could be true. His Marah. He needed to know what had happened. She had been charged with murder ? His Marah. There was no way. She could never have done something like that. Jeffrey rereads the letter over and over a couple of times. Jeffrey pulls out the piece of newspaper about her engagement out of his jacket pocket.

_Paris, France._

_Up and Coming Designer set to marry son of owner of prominent Parisian Fashion House " Heavenly Knights "_

_The engagement of up and coming designer Marah Shayne Lewis, 24, of Springfield USA to Dante Ricardo Mariucci, 35, of Genoa Italy has recently been announced by the fashion house " Heavenly Knights ". This recent photo was taken at the Christmas party at L'Hotel D'Averge to prepare for the launch of the spring line. Ms. Lewis has made quite an impact since coming over to Paris last Spring. Ms. Lewis's blending of classic designs with contemporary and unusual fabrics has become an overnight hit. The newest line has made " Heavenly Knights " the talk of the town again. The fashion world has been abuzz since she came over from the states. The press is eagerly awaiting her latest line that should be appearing in the fall of 2005. Ms. Lewis and Mr. Mariucci plan to get married soon after the show at a hush hush ceremony at the family estate in Genoa, Italy - AP _

She was fine. Reva and Josh must not know about this yet. This would kill Reva. Josh would be devastated. He had just gotten over the guilt of bringing Marah into the Caruther's mess. Jeffrey had sent Marah to Paris to keep her safe and renew her life. Josh had finally understood that when Jeffrey had told him why he had done it. What had happened to her ? He needed to find out what had happened to his Marah. He had to go to her. Jeffrey feels an overwhelming sense of wanting to take her into his arms and protect her. Nothing would keep him from her. Jeffrey picks up the phone to call Jean Paul. There had to be more information. None of this made sense.

The rain was pelting down and making everything slick. Thunder and lightening crackled above. Marah felt a foot slip on a pile of leaves turning her ankle. Marah groans in agony. She needed to get out of there. She hears voices behind her.

" We need to get to her. The boss wants that disc now. "

" I know but how could she have survived that crash. Did you see the blood ? "

" I know but I thought I saw something run off this way. Look see this. "

The guy picked up the red heel that Marah had dropped when she had gotten out of the car and rushed into the woods.

" She's around here.…we need to find that list. That disc could ruin a lot of lives. "

" How do we know that Dante gave her the list at all ? "

" The boss and I trashed that house pretty good. It wasn't anywhere. He must have given it to her. "

Marah touches her jacket feeling the c.d. that Dante had given to her before he died. She needed to get this to the right people but how. She didn't know who she could trust. " Jeffrey I need you now. " Marah tries to put her foot down but groans at the pain. She leans against a tree for support welcoming the cool feeling. She feels liquid rush down her face. She touches her face. Just then a lightening crackle highlights the blood on her hand. She needed to get out of there. She steps forward holding onto trees for support. Crack. She looks down and sees the small branch.

" What was that ? "

" probably just an animal. Jean I'm getting soaked out here. Can we just look for her in the morning. She can't get far in this weather. "

" Yeah your probably right. We'll start at first light. "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Jeffrey grabs his jacket. " Please let nothing have happened to my Marah. " Jeffrey flashes on her beautiful face looking back at him when he sent her away. He needed to first return to the Beacon and pack some of his stuff. He hoped that he could get a flight but looking at the time somehow he didn't think that would be possible not with the storm. Jeffrey pulls out his cell phone and tries to call the airlines. He gets an answering service saying that flights are not open until 6:00am at the earliest due to the weather. Jeffrey then calls a private charter service that he knows about. He pleads his case and even uses his badge to get the flight out. The receptionist says that he can have a flight in the morning at 6:00am then a connecting flight with JFK International Airport at 7:00am. Jeffrey agrees to it.

….

Jeffrey arrives at the Beacon all ragged. It was nearly 2:45. He still couldn't believe the letter that he had gotten from Jean Paul. He had tried to call Jean Paul's number but there was no answer. He had left a message on the answering machine. There had to be something wrong. He knew that there was something wrong with that picture yet did he do anything ? His gut was telling him that she was in trouble. Why did he not go to her ? Jeffrey walks over to the desk.

" Hey Jimmy."

" Mr. O'Neill. I'm surprised to see you here. "

" Yeah…I guess so. I presume that I still have my suite here."

" Of course. Would you like your mail ? "

" Sure thanks…. I can never get away from this stuff can I ? Never mind. It's been a long night. "

Jeffrey grabs the stack of mail from the young man's hands. He turns to head up the stairs.

" Oh Jimmy… "

" Yes sir ?"

" I would like a wake up call in my room for 5:30am please. "

" You do realize that is only in a couple of hours sir. ? "

Jeffrey laughs, " Well the ragged never sleep I guess."

" Of course sir. "

" Good. And Jimmy don't call me sir. It makes me feel old. Just Mr. O'Neill will do fine. "

" Sure…. Mr. O'Neill."

Jeffrey heads up the stairs to his suite. He opens the door and looks around the room. Home sweet home. This had been his home for so long once he had first gotten to Springfield. It was just supposed to be another room in another town. Another case. It wasn't even close to that. A dinner party had changed all of that. Soon afterwards a game of cat and mouse began between him and Marah with him being the mouse. She had been persistent and had worked down his wall. Everything had changed for them on New Years Eve that year. He had realized that he had fallen for her. He wasn't sure how it happened but it had. She had come into Olivia's wearing a one-sleeved red sequin gown. She had looked absolutely beautiful but sad. He had wondered what could make such a beautiful creature sad. All she had wanted was him. That night was supposed to be just a gift but it turned into so much more. He wished that he could have given all of himself to her but that damn case….Jeffrey throws his briefcase on the bed. It lands with a thud. He had wanted so much more with her. He still loved her there was no denying it. Jeffrey notices the light blinking on the answering machine. Jeffrey sits down and presses the button.

_"Jeffrey...it's Marah. I know you never expected..._(crackle, crash of thunder and lightening. ) _to hear my voice again but..._( crackle, crash of thunder) _I don't know who else I can call. I need your help again one last time..." _

Jeffrey heart drops into his stomach hearing the fear. He listens to the sounds outside. The weather is rough and ragged. The phone call is disconnected. Marah's voice is coming in and out. The rain is pounding down on the car and he can hear the lightening and thunder.

_" Jeffrey... help me... I need your help... Please !...Oh god they found me. " _

Jeffrey touches the phone stilled by the fear in her voice. Marah ? Marah's voice then becomes muffled on the line. Marah's voice was still there but it was more distant and distorted.

_" How did they find me ?... I can't stop them_.( metal crashing on metal, tires squealing.)_ They're pushing the car... Oh my God... The trees they are trying to push me off the road...Help me Jeffrey ! " _

Jeffreyscreams Marah's name.

" Marah darling... I'm right here. I'm coming to you hold on. Please hold on. " Jeffrey touches the phone. He had never felt so helpless in his life. The last time he had felt this overwhelmed was when Marah had been charged with Carrie's murder. There was nothing that he could do to help her. He felt so frustrated.

" Let nothing happen to her. " Jeffrey grabs his jacket but he couldn't leave yet there was no way. He had to get to Paris to find her. He had to know what had happened to her. Jeffrey continues to listen to the phone call. He hears the sceetch and groan of the brakes as metal hits metal. Marah tries to put the car in reverse but no luck. He could hear the squeal of the small car as it's being pushed.

_" JEFFREY ! " _( crunch and crash of metal as it hits a tree )

The line then goes dead silent. Jeffrey grabs his jacket and rushes out the door. He rushes down the stairs. He had to get to Marah one way or another. There had to be some way.

" Hold on Marah. I'm coming. I'm coming. " Please let nothing have happened to her.

Renee Boudoin had grumbled when his wife Marie wanted him to go out and check the horses. They were fine he had tried to reassure her. He understood it had been a nasty storm that had come into the area overnight. The rain and wind was making the old farmhouse groan with the pressure. It would be fine in the morning. He had agreed again after she had pushed him. Their horse Mystique had just given birth to a new foal. She wanted to make sure that it was o.k. Renee had grabbed his jacket and boots and had opened up the old screen door. The rain was pouring and pelting the ground. Renee steps out. The wind slams the door shut. He pulls the collar of his work jacket up around his neck to keep the bitter wind off. He runs over to the old wooden barn that was close to the edge of the forest. Just as he opened the door there was a crackle and a flash of lightening. There was a loud whinney that came from inside the barn.

" Mystique my beautiful are you o.k. ? "

The beautiful black and white appaloosa horse was rushing back in forth in her pen neighing and whinneying.

" I know. I know it is not weather out there fit for human or beast. Everything will be fine my pet. The storm will pass and you will see it will be wonderful tomorrow morning. Everything will be fine in the morning. "

Renee lightly touches the muzzle of the horse scratching it. He passes her a couple of carrots that he grabbed from the house. She brushes them away. The horse continues to act agitated as if trying to tell him something.

" What is it my beautiful ? Lightening is fine right. " Renee looks beside the tall horse and sees the black foal sleeping. It had a jagged strip of white down it's back hence the name. The horse continued to whinney and moan. He had been born during the last storm that had come through the valley.

" What is the matter ? "

Renee then heard the sound. It was a moan in the distance beside the hay bales close to the back door. It wasn't animal but it wasn't quite human either.

" Who's there ? This is private property. " Renee heart starts beating faster as he walks over and grabs a pitchfork from the wall. He tentatively walks over to the spots where the moan had become more consistent.

" Who goes there ? "

Renee looks down and sees a young woman lying down on the ground. She's soaked to the bone. Her clothes are torn and dirty and she has a nasty cut on her forehead. Her ankle also looks swollen and bruised. She was just wearing only one red shoe.

" Miss...are you alright ? "

" NOOO please don't hurt me...I'll give it to you just don't hurt me... Jeffrey I need you. " She curls up in a fetal position. She brushes her chestnut brown hair away from her face. She looks terrified like a wounded animal.

" Everything is fine. Everything will be fine. Marie ! "

Renee bends down and picks up the young woman. She tries to fight him but is so tired she stops. Renee tries to console her to calm her down talking to her like a small child. She leans against him. She's soaked to the bone and light as a feather.

" Jeffrey I knew you would find me. I knew that you would. "

" Everything will be fine. You're safe now. No one will hurt you. " Renee holds the woman close to him. The young woman must be disoriented because of the cut on her forehead. He grabs a horse blanket and wraps her up. Renee rushes up to the house and opens the door.

" MARIE ! I need some help here. I need some blankets. "

" Renee ? What happened ? " Marie stops in her tracks seeing her husband soaked carrying the young woman. " Where did you find her ? "

" I don't know. I found her in the barn. This is why Mystique was so agitated. I found her over by the hay bales. She's badly hurt and her clothes are torn. I need to lie her down somewhere. "

" You can put her in the Francois' room. "

Renee walked up the stairs to the second level and opened up the door to the bedroom. Francois was their oldest son. He was away at university.

" I need some blankets. "

" I'll get them. "

" We should call the doctor. She has a nasty gash on her forehead and a sprained ankle I think... "

" The lines are down. They will be till morning. What happened ? "

" I don't know. I just don't know but something or someone frightened this poor child. "

Renee holds his wife close to himself. What could have happened to this young woman for her to be out in this weather alone? and who are what was after her ?


End file.
